


Secrets In Which You Keep (Side Stories)

by speedgriffon



Series: Secrets Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories and prompt fills that are set in the same universe as Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upsidedown Kiss

Aurelie had been watching him for a while now from her perch on the couch, legs tucked up beneath her as she subconsciously rolled her hips in time with his movements. Cullen had been working out in the penthouse’s gym, too focused to notice her sneaking in. She had come to speak with him about something…she had trouble concentrating.

Her eyes were focused on the way his muscles clenched and tightened as he did pull-ups from a high bar, his back to her. It didn’t help that he was shirtless, exposing the glorious sheen of sweat that sparkled under the sunlight spilling in through the large windows.

She didn’t mean to, or perhaps she did, but she licked her lips, just the sight of him enough to make her aroused. Cullen seemed to pause as he arced down, glancing over his shoulder to catch her gaze. His brows jumped up in surprise as he planted his feet on the ground.

“Oh, I didn’t see you—“

“Please.” She spoke, feeling a heat rush through her at his breathless stare. It reminded her of their heated escapades, becoming more frequent as they became more brazen, not caring  _who_  could see. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Cullen smirked, stretching a moment before lifting himself back up, this time hooking his knees onto the bar so he hung upside down. Aurelie was unsure of why he had positioned himself in such a way, but only had to wonder for the split moment it took him to lift himself up, relying only on his upper-body strength to complete the movement.

His teeth were clenched as he crossed his arms over his chest, little grunts escaping him with every lift he completed.  _Maker_ , Aurelie was a mess of inappropriate thoughts; how wonderful it would be to cross the distance between them and kiss him, drag her tongue along the plains of his chest and be pulled tight into his embrace, his strength a welcomed comfort.

And then, she realized, she  _could_  do that and pushed herself from the couch, her vision almost narrowing on her prize as she took long strides towards him. Cullen noticed her as he fell back, his expression alarmed as she met him, face-to face. She only gave a little glimmer of a smile before reaching out, framing his face in her hands, glancing down at his eyes before leaning forward to capture his lips in hers.

Cullen’s surprised gasp turned into a groan as her hands moved upwards to his chest, the muscles tensing as she ran her fingers across his pectorals. Aurelie only smiled, pulling away briefly to catch the wonder etched into his expression. She matched it with a scheming grin.

“Do you think you could fit me into your work-out routine?”


	2. Dancing In a Club

It was just another night in the club. Music was pounding, the bar and dance floor crowded with patrons searching for that next drink, the next thrill. It was something Aurelie wanted as well. She had been standing at the bar, as she always did in the VIP section, the drink in her hand emptied long ago, the whiskey still burning a pit in her stomach. She was watching, heat spreading as her vision followed that of her bodyguard, the man tasked with her protection—for keeping her in line.

With a smirk, she set her glass on the bar, taking slow steps through the crowd to where Cullen stood, back to the wall as he observed the crowd, making sure nobody got too rowdy. They wouldn’t have a repeat of  _last_  time. Aurelie caught his eye and lowered her lids, flashing a sultry grin as she reached out to trail a few fingers along his chest, gripping lightly around his tie.

“Is—is there something you need?” He asked, tone even, but she could tell. Aurelie could _always_  tell when she had him entranced. Her hand trialed higher, firmly gripping his shoulder as she pushed up on the balls of her feet, the heels she wore that night helping her reach the shell of his ear.

“ _You_.” She breathed.

A flush of red appeared on his cheeks as she tugged at him, intent on leading him to the dance floor. She needed to feel him, feel those strong arms around her, and have  _some_ excuse to press her body against his. It was becoming increasingly hard not to admit her feelings for him. Any more liquor, and she probably would tell him, but for now, she was content with teasing, taking advantage of the way she knew he felt about her.

Cullen was hesitant, feet planted as she tugged at him once more. Finally, he relented, hands gripping her hips as they faded into the crowd, protected from sight. Nobody would see their indecency. Aurelie kept her eyes locked on his for a moment as they found a rhythm, her heartbeat increasing as his amber eyes stayed on her face. She wished she knew what he was thinking, what  _he_  wanted. Suddenly, she felt nervous and turned, facing away from him to gather her conscious.

He only pulled her closer as she danced, and she grinned—it was just the reaction she wanted. She curled her ass outwards, towards his hips, biting her bottom lip hard as they moved together, in time with the pounding bass. Aurelie reached up and behind her, fingers threading in his hair as she brought him even closer, a spark shoot down her spine as his breath fanned across her neck.

She was tempted,  _so_  tempted when he turned her back around, their legs intertwined as they continued to grind, hips meeting and bodies pressing together in delightful ways. Aurelie glanced up at him, breathless, catching the sweat that lined his brow. More than ever she could feel her heart pounding, the bass thumping across the floor making it feel like she might explode. How easy it would be to kiss him, to whisper her confession along his lips, for her to ask him to take her, right there on the dance floor if he wished.

But she didn’t; and when the song ended, Aurelie pulled from him, her devious expression from earlier now replaced with uncertainty. What was she doing to herself? What was meant to confuse and tease him had left him with a smug and knowing smirk, and her heart flaring with  _need_. She wouldn’t last much longer under these circumstances.


	3. "Not Without You"

Aurelie awoke in the morning with a smile already spreading across her face, the warmth of her lover’s arms around her providing a sense of security. With a small wiggle of her hips she turned, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth to avoid making any unnecessary sounds. Cullen was still asleep, his expression calm as he softly snored, lips parted by a small line. She reached up, pulling her arms from beneath the sheet before placing them against his chest, smiling when he didn’t stir.

It was something that she had learned fairly quickly as soon as their affair began—that Cullen was a heavy sleeper when he needed to be, and last night had been… _wonderfully_ exhausting. Slowly, Aurelie leaned forward, pressing a feather-light kiss to the corner of his mouth, before exhaling, allowing her breath to ghost across his cheek. She kissed his bottom lip, poking her tongue across the surface; chapped from sleep.

A certain kind of excitement started to develop within her, as she wondered just how much she could tease him before he became alert and awake. Aurelie shifted herself in his lazy embrace, making it easier for her to kiss along his neck, careful not to nip at the skin with her teeth  _too_  hard. Cullen barely reacted, his lips parting a bit as he sighed. She continued, pushing the sheets further to reveal his naked torso.

While she could stare and study the finer aspects of his musculature all morning, Aurelie advanced, scooting herself lower to trail her lips along his chest, licking her lips a few times before dipping further. She stopped herself short as he took in a deeper breath, his hands twitching at her sides. Aurelie glanced up, only to find his expression still peaceful, but she could tell he was moments away from waking.

Another hint to his awareness was the twitch of his arousal at her thigh, which only spurred Aurelie on. She trailed her tongue along his sternum, sliding one of her hands down to trace his nipple with a finger. Cullen grunted, and Aurelie flicked her gaze back up to find his brow creasing slightly. She tested his resolve once more, this time sliding her hand in one slow movement, her fingers barely tracing his skin along the length of his torso, before stopping at his hips. He twitched against her hands, and she raised a curious brow, wondering if he was actually awake or not. With one final test, she flicked her wrist, brushing a few of her fingers against his growing length. Cullen’s breath hitched and she let out a breathy laugh, shifting herself back up to where she previously was.

“Cullen.” She finally breathed, knowing full well he was now feigning sleep. “ _Mr. Rutherford_.” She tried and watched as his lip twitched up in a half smile. Still, his eyes remained closed, even as his arms began to encircle her waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

“You need to wake up.” She prompted, kissing along his jaw as she shifted her hips closer to his, grinning at the way he hissed when his erection pressed along her thigh.

“And why is that?” He barely responded, voice still heavy with sleep. Aurelie gave a squeeze to his shoulders before moving her leg, hooking her knee around his hip so that his cock aligned almost perfectly to her entrance. Cullen’s jaw clenched as he let out another sharp gasp, his body jerking towards hers.

“Because I can’t do  _this_ —” Aurelie held back her groan as she pressed herself closer, her arousal making it easy for him to slide just barely inside. “Without you.” She finished.

Cullen’s eyes snapped open and Aurelie let out a sharp yelp before laughing as he thrust up, his arms tightening around her as he succumbed to her. She wouldn’t mind if they never left the sanctuary of his bed.

 


	4. Wall Sex

It was another typical night for Cullen at the club that night. He had been making his rounds, keeping a careful eye on the patrons that littered the VIP section. Yes, he knew his main job was to keep one specific person safe, but that didn’t stop him from analyzing potential threats. Aurelie was dancing away from the bar, her laughter and smile infectious.  _Aurelie_ —his charge, the person he had sworn to protect, and the woman he had fallen in love with against all odds. Their affair was so new, and yet he felt as if he’d known her his whole life.

He continued to watch her from his perch along the back wall, his heart rate increasing as she noticed him, offering a small teasing grin. They were alone tonight, away from  _prying eyes_ , but he had warned her not to risk making their relationship known by sticking too close. Still, they couldn’t help themselves, shamelessly flirting over the loud music, little touches that left his skin aflame until he could reach out to her once more. Cullen was stuck in his own thoughts when Aurelie suddenly appeared in front of him, her devious smile causing him to raise a curious eyebrow.

“Yes?” He prompted and her grin only grew, eyes dancing across his face. She pressed up on her toes, head tilting towards his ear.

“I have a present for you.” She spoke, just loud enough for him to hear.

Cullen was curious, glancing down as one of her hands, clenched around an object, moved between them. Her eyes sparkling with mischief, she pressed something soft into his palm, and Cullen felt heat crawl across his skin as he unraveled the fabric to reveal a pair of satin black panties. His eyes snapped to hers once more, his fingers closing around the article of clothing before anyone else saw. Again, she leaned towards his ear, this time pressing one of her hands along his chest, trailing her fingers down until she pressed against his belt.

“ _Follow me_.”

It was hard to hear her, but his mind had already tuned out the loud music, his body and soul focused on the woman in front of him. Aurelie turned, slowly, offering a wink before she walked away, pausing to glance back once more at the top of the staircase that led to the lower level of the club. Cullen waited a few moments before following, the two keeping a reasonable distance from another as she led him through more crowds, towards the back of the lower level.

Away from potential onlookers, Aurelie finally paused to wait for him, her hand gripping his tie as she walked backwards towards a door that led to the alleyway. It was a door used only by employees, and even then, by the regular bouncers that guarded the lower level of the club. Cullen eagerly followed her, gripping her tighter against him as her lips crashed into his. They hadn’t even made it out the doors yet.

Outside, there was a small chill in the air, but he hardly mattered, the blood in his veins growing hotter with each sweep of Aurelie’s tongue against his. In the distance, he could hear the sound of club patrons, littering the street out front of the club. It was a short walk down the alley to where they were, and Cullen weighed the risks of being discovered,  _trying_ to keep a level head. This was too public, too As soon as Aurelie’s hands met his waist again, fingers gliding to undo his belt he threw all caution to the wind.

They didn’t say a word, Cullen only moaning in approval as she continued, unbuttoning his slacks before pushing the zipper down, her small hand gliding beneath his briefs to cup his length. Aurelie gave an appreciative squeeze, her smile telling him she was glad to  _feel_  him aroused. She gave him two long and slow pumps before wrapping her other hand around his torso, bringing him closer to her. She kissed him again, his sighs of pleasure swallowed by her mouth, hand continuing to pleasure him until he was hard, fully erect for her. She tugged at his briefs until he had enough room to pop free, the cold night air a stark contrast to the heat of his skin.

Cullen responded in turn, reaching down to grip her hips as he pushed her against the wall. Not  _too_  rough, of course, but with enough pressure to make sure she stayed put. Aurelie watched him with a careful eye as he pulled away, her breath making her breasts strain against the tightness of her strapless dress. He moved his hands further down her sides, inching his body closer to hers as he pushed up the tight fabric, it bunching along her hips, exposing her naked sex.

He reached down, running a finger along the slit and hissing at the wetness that spilled from her. How eager she was; but he didn’t blame her. He wanted her just as badly. Quickly, he positioned himself between her legs, Aurelie gasping slightly as he lifted her knee in one hand, her arms reaching to wrap around his neck.

Aurelie shifted herself closer, and for once Cullen was appreciative of how tall her high-heels made her, the even height making it easy for him to align his cock to her folds. He paused, catching her gaze with his own, silently asking if all  _this_  was all right. She nodded, arms circling around him to pull him closer.

With his free hand he pressed himself inside of her, Aurelie raising her leg to wrap around his waist as he slid until he was as far as their position would allow. Desperate for more, he breathed out, reaching his arms down to scoop up her other leg, swallowing her surprised yelp with a searing kiss. Her gasp turned into a moan as he pressed her against the wall, using the leverage to begin a steady rhythm.

In any other circumstance, he would be slow; careful to put her needs ahead of his own. But something told him they were both wound up so tight that it didn’t matter, not tonight, not right now. Right now, he was content to get lost inside the woman that had stolen his heart right from under him—and if he stayed lost, so be it.


	5. Shower Sex

Aurelie could hear the shower running as she neared the bathroom door, her heart racing as she weighed the risks of what she had planned to do. Yes, the apartment offered the two _some_  privacy for their affair, but not when Cullen’s roommate could arrive home at any moment. Still, the driving want within her outmatched the rationalization she usually had.

Slowly, she opened the door, wincing slightly at the steam that had already built up in the small space, fogging the mirror. She closed the door behind her, before carefully walking towards the curtain, dropping the towel she was wearing to the floor. Aurelie could already feel her excitement rising as she pulled back the plastic a few inches, peeking her head inside the shower for a look. Instantly, she brought her bottom lip between her teeth, relishing in the sight before her.

Cullen—he was stark naked and  _wet_ , body shimmering with droplets of water and soap. His body was facing her, head tilted back against the stream as he washed his hair, and she couldn’t help but take a moment to scan his body, pausing for a long time at his groin. Aurelie would be a terrible liar if she said she didn’t like what she saw.

Finally, she stepped fully inside the shower, alerting him as she reached out to place her hands along his torso. Cullen flinched, swallowing a gasp as he snapped his head down to look at her. He blinked hard as the water washed over his face, leaning forward before looking at her again. Aurelie offered a small smile in response to his surprised expression.

“Aurelie what are you…” He trailed, eyes glancing down and lingering along her naked body. She felt her body grow warm, and not just from the hot water meeting her skin. Cullen’s arms moved around her waist, hands resting along her back as she inched herself closer to him.

Aurelie didn’t respond with words, opting to instead press up on her toes to catch his lips with hers. She slid her hands up to his neck, before fanning out across his broad shoulders. Her fingers dug into his flesh as the kiss turned passionate, Cullen’s head tilting to the side as she circled her tongue around his. His hands at her back moved lower to her hips, squeezing slightly as he let out a low hum.

When they paused for breath she smiled again, moving her hands down along his chest, admiring the built nature of her lover’s body.

“I couldn’t resist.” She finally explained, eyeing him as his expression shifted from surprise to desire. It seemed she wasn’t alone in her want.

Aurelie leaned forward again, but kept the kiss to his lips chaste as she led a trail downwards, kissing along his jaw to his neck, biting the flesh there once and grinning at his sharp hiss. Lower she went, trailing her lips across the expanse of his chest, Cullen’s hands gliding along her sides as she bent to kiss above his navel. At the same time she lowered one of her hands, smiling as she discovered him already hard, his erection throbbing within her palm. Again, Cullen let out a small sound of approval, throwing his head back against the stream of water.

She couldn’t hold back any longer, lowering herself to her knees as she slowly pumped him, shifting herself closer to kiss along his hips and thighs. Cullen snapped his head back down to look at her, almost jerking away as moved her lips to trail along the length of his shaft.

“A-Aurelie.” He choked, and she briefly paused, somewhat understanding his apprehension—she had never done this for him before. But Cullen had been very  _giving_ since the start of their love affair, almost to the point where she felt she wasn’t allowed to reciprocate the electric way he made her body feel. Tonight,  _right now_ , she would change that.

“Shh.” She hushed, struggling to glance up at him as water splashed against her face. “Let me. Please.”

Tentatively she kissed his skin again, the warmth of his cock a delightful feel against her lips. Cullen was biting his lip hard when she looked back to him for an answer. Slowly, he nodded, one of his hands reaching to curl around the back of her head. Aurelie took the encouragement, darting her tongue out to trace the ridges along his length, pulling back until the flat of her tongue rested beneath the head. Even with the water flowing along his body she could  _taste_  him. She looked back up at him from under her lashes and grinned, loving the breathless, wonder-filled expression he wore.

Without another word, she wrapped her lips around him, circling her tongue around the head before dipping her head down, taking him further into her mouth. She moved slowly, all the while staring up at him as his face contorted into the picture of a man undone. _Good_ , she thought, and continued, widening her mouth to take him as far as she could without gagging. Aurelie pressed her lips tight around him, sucking in her cheeks as she withdrew, the long groan he sang music to her ears.

Again she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head as she started a steady pace. Cullen’s fingers gripped into her hair once, before sweeping it all to one side, his hand clutched tight within her locks as she continued to suck. Aurelie moved her hands, one gripping the base of his cock in a small squeeze, the other reaching to tease his sac. Cullen, against his own volition thrust forward, and she winced a little as his tip brushed the back of her throat.

He pulled away in an instant. “Sorry.” He was struggling to catch his breath, hands brushing along her brow and cheeks in affectionate touches. “I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine.” Aurelie smiled, tilting her head into his touch for a moment as she moved her hand, fingers slowly working his shaft, eager to keep him in the moment. “I can continue if you’d like.”

“No.” Cullen’s answer surprised her until he tugged at her, prompting her to stand up. Aurelie was about to ask what was wrong when he leaned forward, lips crashing into hers. “I want you. Right now.” He breathed along her mouth, hands sliding to hold her waist once more. “Is that alright?”

She smiled, always appreciative of his asking. Cullen had been adamant about his desire to never hurt her, to never  _take_  what she wasn’t offering—unlike  _some_  men in her life. But right now, she  _was_  offering, and Maker knew she wanted him as well. With a firm nod, and a tender kiss to his lips she answered.

“ _Yes_.”


	6. Never Together

Cullen watched her, his heart racing, pounding against his ribcage as she gathered her belongings, expression frustrated. He was about to do something stupid.

“You were using me all this time.” She breathed, tears lining her eyes. “I can’t believe I trusted you—that I…” She swallowed her words and he raised his brows, wondering what she was about to say.

“Do you have nothing to say for yourself?” She raised her voice, raising her arms in frustration. Finally, Cullen crossed the distance between them, ignoring the way her eyes widened at how close he was.

“I wasn’t.” Cullen insisted. “I’ve always had your best intentions at heart.” He felt his nerves ignite as she flicked her gaze up to his eyes, expression anxious and questioning. Cullen pursed his lips before raising a hand, slowly resting it on her cheek. He drew in closer, keeping their eyes locked until he was willed to close them, his lips ghosting over hers. “I—”

Aurelie cut him off, her lips pressing to his in a searing kiss. It was over before he could realize what had happened, her tear stained face leaning away as she shook her head. 

“No.” She whispered. “You can’t–we can’t…” She turned away from him and he felt the moment crashing around him. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. “Please. Just take me home.” 


	7. Jealous Kiss

Cullen tried to ignore the display occurring in the living room where he sat, but the way Samson wasdoting on Aurelie made Cullen’s skin crawl. He didn’t deserve her—but then again neither did Cullen. Aurelie stood perfectly still as her  _lover_ pressed firm kisses to her mouth before snaking a hand down to give her bottom a tight squeeze.

As soon as the penthouse door closed and they were left alone, Cullen stood in a huff before realizing he wasn’t sure what he was so angry about. Aurelie turned on her heel towards him, taking careful steps to where he was.  

“Cullen?” Aurelie called and he turned to her, his heart racing at her soft expression. Her smile was faltering and he cursed the feeling that was boiling his blood to new heights. Quickly he reached out for her, hands framing her face as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He didn’t mean to be so forceful, or to catch her off guard but Aurelie responded in earnest, sliding open her mouth at his tongues’ request.

After a moment he pulled away, his body trembling as he let out a shaky breath. Aurelie regarded him, her expression a mix of worry and fear. The last part Cullen hated to see so he breathed in deep, trying to clear his mind.

“Is everything ok?” She asked next, her voice a whisper as she stepped to pull him into an embrace. Cullen wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could stay with her like this forever.

“No.” He admitted, keeping her against his chest even as she pulled her head away to stare up at him for answers. “I’m jealous.” He started. “He gets to kiss you whenever he wants, touch you and take you whenever it pleases him.”

Aurelie blinked a few times before reaching her hands up to comb her fingers through his hair, a few trailing to run across his jaw. “I think of you when he does.”

It was a small consolation, but he closed his eyes when she pressed up on her toes to kiss him again, this time softly. How wild this woman made him feel and he wondered when he had fallen so hard.


	8. Sleepy Kiss

It was another 32 hours Cullen had gone without sleep when he arrived to the penthouse. Between the long nights spent guarding Aurelie, following Samson out on  _jobs_ and going over evidence with Alistair it wasn’t any wonder he hadn’t been able to sleep properly in months.

Cullen could barely keep his eyes open as he listened to Samson speak, his mind not fully catching everything he was saying.

“…I’ll be gone for the night. Keep her safe.”

A blink, and the man was gone. Aurelie was nowhere to be found, and for once his body had no energy to seek her out where ever she might be in the large suite. Cullen practically collapsed into the couch, his legs stretching out in front of him as he slouched down, resting the his head against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and breathed out before focusing on the sweet honey scent that invaded his senses just then.  _Aurelie._

Soft, small hands framed his face and he fluttered open his eyes, watching sleepily as she leaned over him to place a kiss to his forehead. She didn’t say anything, trailing her lips along his cheek and jaw before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Aurelie shifted herself, kneeling onto the couch next to him and Cullen moved his arms to wrap around her middle. She leaned against him as he embraced her, breathing in her sweet scent as she instantly calmed him.

“If you aren’t careful, you’ll fall asleep.” Aurelie whispered.

Cullen shook his head, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He snuggled her closer to him, shifting her so she sat in his lap and against the curve of the couch. It was dangerous to flaunt their intimacy out in the open of the penthouse, but Cullen was slowly losing his nerve with hiding their relationship. As he fell asleep beneath the woman he loved, he wondered if they’d ever be able to truly be free.


	9. Morning Routines

Cullen had been instructed to stay at the penthouse for the time being until Samson could resolve and assess the Venatori threat. His job remained the same: protect Aurelie at all costs. It was around sunrise when he awoke, the unfamiliar setting leaving him with little sleep regardless of how comfortable the bed was. 

He took a hot shower in his own bathroom before dressing comfortably, nearly freezing when the door to his room opened without a knock. Cullen jolted up in defense before breathing out as Aurelie appeared with a tray of food, her expression startled by the way he had jumped at her. 

“Sorry.” He breathed. “I thought you were–what  _are_  you doing here?” He blinked hard, panic rising in his chest as he glanced behind her for any signs of somebody else. Aurelie smiled sweetly before closing the door with her foot, rounding him to place the tray on the ground. 

“Samson left a while ago. I couldn’t sleep so…I made breakfast.” Aurelie blushed a little as Cullen observed the pastries and bowls of cereal. “And when I say  _made_  breakfast I mean I found some breakfast food in the pantry.” 

Cullen chuckled before relaxing, joining her on the edge of the bed as the two ate. She was close enough that he could smell the sweet sent of her honey shampoo but also took notice of the dark circles beneath her eyes–she wasn’t sleeping well either it seemed. 

“You should sleep.” He commented, swallowing the last of his food before standing, taking the tray to the nearby table. Aurelie sighed as she shook her head even as she yawned. Cullen hesitantly crossed back to her, motioning her to stretch out on the bed. “I’ll set an alarm so we…” He gulped–he wasn’t sure  _what_  the nature of their relationship was any longer. 

“Right.” Aurelie nodded as she laid down and Cullen smiled down at her as he tucked the blankets around her. As he moved away he felt her tug his arm back. “Stay.” 

Cullen wasn’t about to argue–he always slept better when she was nearby. He stayed atop the sheets as he stretched out next to her, setting a timer on his watch so they could awake before  _somebody_  found them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close and closing his eyes as her head rested against the crook of his neck. If only every morning could be this peaceful. 


	10. "Forever"

Cullen sat down in the sand first, stretching out his legs before glancing up at Aurelie. With a smile she sat down, positioning herself between his legs so she could lean against his chest. He propped one arm in the sand behind him to support their weight, the other sliding around her waist to hold her close. 

Aurelie leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing as she got herself comfortable. Cullen rested his chin on the top of her head and for a long while the two just sat there in comfortable silence as the sun set over the horizon. It was peaceful–the only sounds surrounding them were the gentle waves rushing across the ocean and the soft whistle of the wind as it blew past. 

Cullen wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting there but when his arm became tingly and numb he was forced to lean forward a bit so he could fully sit up. He readjusted so both arms were wrapped around Aurelie’s waist and the way her body swayed in his embrace told him she had been dozing off before he moved.  

“Tired?” Cullen asked, pressing a kiss to her temple and lifting one of his hands up to brush away the hair from her neck and face. Aurelie hummed softly but didn’t respond with any words right away. Cullen didn’t mind the calm and the quiet–his life needed more moments like this. He leaned down a little to brush his lips against her neck, nuzzling the skin there as she snuggled closer. 

“What I wouldn’t give, what I wouldn’t do to be able to stay here with you, like this, forever.” Aurelie spoke softly and Cullen felt his heart leap at the underlying suggestion in her words. He felt the same way; on multiple occasions he had fallen into a fantasy where their lives were normal and they didn’t have to hide their affair. All Cullen wanted to do was keep Aurelie safe and if fate allowed, have a future with her as well. He repeated her words, whispering them against her ear as he held her tight to his chest.   

“ _Forever_.” 


	11. Jaw Kiss

Aurelie was warm when she woke up and it took her several moments to recognize where she was. She smiled when she remembered falling asleep in Cullen’s arms the night before in the comfort and privacy of the apartment, giving her a momentary break from her life in the penthouse. The blankets were still swaddled around her but so was Cullen’s arm—tight around her waist and palm warm against the flesh of her belly. Aurelie snuggled closer at first, nuzzling her bottom closer to his hips and smirking at the feel of his morning arousal. Cullen grumbled in his sleep before tugging her closer, rocking his hips upwards in the process.

“Good morning.” Aurelie mused, fluttering open her eyes and turning her head to try and catch a glimpse of Cullen’s expression. When she gained no response from him, his grip on her relaxing some she slowly turned around to face him. Aurelie struggled to hold back her laughter at his obvious comfort—Cullen’s mouth hanging open as he softly snored, cheek pushed into the pillow and hair tussled and natural curls starting to form.

She felt partially guilty for his exhaustion and decided to let him sleep, content to study his features; the same ones she found herself falling in love with more and more everyday. Aurelie knew Cullen needed all the sleep he could get, even if it cut into their  _personal_ time. Hesitantly she reached up between them, brushing her fingers against his temple and through his hair before trailing further down across his cheek.

Aurelie ran her thumb over his scar before pressing the pad against his lips, smiling when they twitched upwards a little. She dragged her fingers down as she lowered her face closer to his, pressing a small peck to the bridge of his nose before shifting to be level with his face. Cullen’s breathing evened out a little, hand sliding higher up her spine as one of his legs shifted between hers, his thigh pressing softly against her sex.

She waited, wondering if he was  _really_  asleep or not—he had played this game with her plenty of times before in the morning and while she didn’t particularly mind, Aurelie also wanted some time to study his face. She had yet to find the time to successfully sketch him and wanted to be able to, even if she had to do so from memory. She brushed her fingers over the cut of his jaw, smiling to herself again at the prickle of his stubble. Cullen’s pulse twitched under her touch as she lowered her fingers across his neck, dipping her head down so she could press a kiss where her fingers had been only moments before.

Cullen’s arms tightened around her as he inhaled and Aurelie smiled against his skin as he slowly woke up around her. “Mornin’.”

He turned his head into the pillow before peeking open his eyes to gaze at her, expression lazy but already devious. Aurelie had to roll her eyes as he pulled her close, nuzzling his nose against her temple as he ran his hands up and down her back. Aurelie shivered at the sensation, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth before tilting her head back to catch his heavy lidded gaze.

“We don’t have to get up you know.” Aurelie pointed out as she snuggled close, safe in his embrace.

His hands continued to roam across her skin, thigh pressing harder against her core as he smirked a devilish grin. Aurelie’s moan caught in her throat, hips twitching up to meet his small teasing movements. Cullen dipped his head down and she shuddered again as she felt his lips ghost across her neck, breath fanning out as he spoke.

“Oh, I don’t plan on it.”  


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “I guess we’ll have to share.”

Aurelie thrived on the days that they could get away from the penthouse, appreciating any time she could spend with Cullen in the privacy of Alistair’s tiny but homey apartment. Tonight was no exception, the two being pushed out of the penthouse after Samson went on one of his tirades. They spent most of the night relaxing, actually having fun chatting with Alistair instead of speaking about the investigation, the three playing a few board games before deciding to turn in for the night.

Alistair, of course with it being his apartment slept in the bedroom and the only bed, leaving Aurelie and Cullen with the couch in the living room. Aurelie had to admit that the couch was fairly large for a  _bachelor_ pad and comfy too—but it didn’t make her any less nervous about sharing it with Cullen.

She took her time changing into a more modest sleeping outfit than usual; one of Cullen’s shirts with a pair of her cloth shorts and yet she was still worried about her appearance. Ever since Cullen had admitted his feelings for her she had subconsciously been wary of her actions around him, not wanting to lead him on. Aurelie still didn’t understand what her own feelings were but the more time passed she had to admit that something  _was_ there.

When she came back out to the living room she found Cullen standing over the pile of his clothes in the corner of the room, right in the process of dressing. Aurelie avoided his stare as she sat down on the couch, instead observing the single pillow and throw blanket Alistair had brought them.

“I guess we’ll have to share.” Aurelie suggested anxiously. Cullen looked over from where he was standing and offered a small shrug.

“I can sleep on the floor if you’d prefer.”

“N—no.” Aurelie flushed, not meaning to respond so fast.

They had shared sleeping space on the couch before, but that was before her feelings for Cullen had been so…confusing. Cullen’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he fumbled with his belongings, still searching for a night shirt for himself. Aurelie told herself this would be an easier conversation if he wasn’t half naked, pajama bottoms riding low on his hips. She wondered if this was what he felt every time he saw  _her_ in something just as revealing and wondered if this was some sort of payback.

Cullen pulled a shirt over his head before approaching, offering a small smile. “Do you plan to sleep sitting up?”

Aurelie hated how flustered she felt when she was usually the one making  _him_ blush and falter. It took them a few moments of shuffling and nervous laughter to find a comfortable position—Cullen on his back with Aurelie halfway on top of him, her head resting on his chest with his arms cradling her close. As nervous as she thought  _she_ was, she could hear Cullen’s heart beat racing and echoing in her ear.

“Sharing isn’t…so bad, is it?” He asked. Aurelie could only smile as she snuggled close.

“Not at all.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said when we were driving"

“We can leave tonight, Aurelie.” Cullen started.

He kept his eyes ahead, fixated on the road ahead of them. They came to a slow stop at the intersection, the SUV the only vehicle present in the dead of night. Aurelie glanced over at him, not sure what he meant. He reached over, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together over the center console.

“We don’t have to go back to the penthouse.” He continued and Aurelie took in a breath, already preparing to argue. They had just had a wonderful night to themselves in Alistair’s apartment—she didn’t want to ruin that with a discussion they had already had.

“Alistair and Evelyn can help us—help you.” Cullen’s voice was soft and shaking with a desperation that caused a heavy ache in her chest. “We can start a new life together, away from all this  _mess_.”

“No more hiding, no more hurting…” Cullen finally turned his head to look at her and Aurelie frowned even if his words sounded so promising. “Just  _us_.”

He copied her expression when she remained silent—she didn’t have to remind him that it wasn’t an option. Sure, Cullen could leave at any moment but Aurelie was trapped in the life she had chosen for herself. And because he had fallen for her…he was trapped too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the way I say I love you" -- muffled, from the other side of the door.

“Rutherford!”

Cullen snapped open his eyes, wincing at the kink in his neck as he lifted his head from the back of the couch. He didn’t mean to fall asleep on the job in the middle of the penthouse but after a stretch of long days and nights working with Samson he was left feeling more than exhausted. Luckily for him he was able to push himself off the couch before his  _boss_ came from the master bedroom.

“Yes sir?”

“Aurelie’s locked herself in the bathroom.” Samson didn’t seem overly pleased with the situation and Cullen had to hold back his amusement. “She’s been troublesome all morning and I don’t have time for it—”

“What would you like me to do sir?” Cullen asked before the other man could go off on a tangent. Samson’s irritated expression only worsened as he rushed past Cullen towards the exit.

“Take care of it.”

As soon as he left Cullen moved towards the master suite, slowly peering in to see if perhaps Aurelie had reappeared. The bedroom was in disarray and beyond the closed door of the bathroom he could hear more commotion. He walked over, chuckling to himself as he could hear Aurelie mumbling to herself in the other room.

Cullen knocked and had nearly jumped back at Aurelie’s irritated tone. “I told you if you came back I’d cut your precious manhood off and feed it to the dogs!”

“Maker’s breath, Aurelie.” Cullen responded. “What happened?”

“ _Cullen_?” Aurelie’s tone instantly changed. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know it was—” She let out a long sigh. “It’s been a rough morning.”

Cullen repeated his question from before. “What exactly happened?”

“More or less of the same.” Aurelie paused and Cullen wondered if she was ever going to come out from the bathroom. After a long moment, Aurelie still hadn’t said anything.

“You don’t have to say anything, Aurelie.” Cullen comforted. “I’m here if you need me…you know that.”

Whatever Aurelie said next, Cullen didn’t hear. He leaned closer to the door, pressing his head and ear against the wooden surface. “What was that?”

“I love you.” Aurelie’s muffled and quiet voice barely reached him.

Cullen smiled a little to himself at her words. Aurelie hadn’t said it much since their affair started so it set Cullen’s heart aflutter knowing she wasn’t always completely nervous about telling him.

He double-checked the room to make sure nobody was watching or listening. “I love you too.”


End file.
